


A Night to Remember

by MidnightKitKat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightKitKat/pseuds/MidnightKitKat
Summary: When Marinette finds out that Kagami never had a sleepover before, shes quick to plan the best sleepover ever, wanting to make sure that she has the night of her life.





	A Night to Remember

When Kagami told her that she’d never had a sleepover before, Marinette was quick to invite her to one.

“You know, I have some friends that i think you’d get along with!” She said excitedly as they planned what to do, wanting to make sure that Kagami’s mother would know everything that was going on before they asked. Better safe than sorry and not have any surprises after all.   
“I’m… Not sure..” Kagami admitted, glancing away from her. 

“That’s okay! It can just be the two of us if you want! Well, my papa and maman will be there to, but we can hang out in my room and they won’t bother us too much. How does that sound?”

The fencer seemed much more comfortable with that, and had readily agreed to the two person sleepover. “What all do you.. Do at a sleepover?” 

“Hm? Well… it depends on who its with i guess! Sometimes me and my friends watch movies the whole time. Other times we draw and make costumes or do something crafty with each other! There are times where we just sit and talk, and enjoy each other’s company. What all do you want to do?”

Kagami paused at that. What did she want to do? She never really got to answer that question before, she was never asked. “I suppose.. I want to be with you. I don’t really mind what we do truthfully. I’m just hopeful that my mother will agree.”

To both of the girl’s delight, her mother agreed. She insisted on meeting Marinette’s parents beforehand, and Marinette had scheduled a dinner for all of them. The Dupain-Chengs were all too happy to meet with Kagami’s mother, and she was surprised when she learned that it wasn’t because she was famous.

“My parents don’t care if she’s famous or if shes a student who never got the hang of it Kagami, they’re excited to meet her because she’s your mom, that’s all.” Marinette had explained when Kagami asked. 

It was strange, thinking that adults could care about someone for reasons other than sharing the same blood or for their status. When Kagami told them that her mother was blind, they weren’t uncomfortable at all, they simply promised to close the shop early so they could clean the store and set up a table so she could reach it easier. It was such a kind gesture that Kagami couldn’t help but be touched. They even asked what kinds of food her mother liked, so they could make sure they had something prepared that she would enjoy. 

When the night arrived, Kagami was all too happy to see that they had been true to their word. The floors were cleaned of crumbs and flour, the glass polished, and a table set up in the bakery for them to eat at. Leading her mother inside, she was greeted to the smell of Ramen, her mother’s favorite childhood dish. She rarely ate it, but she was happy to see the smallest hints of a smile on her mother’s face as she took in the smell.

Marinette and her parents were waiting for them in front of the counter, happily welcoming them in. Introductions were made, and they all sat down at the table, eagerly digging into the warm meal. 

Kagami was shocked by how delicious the meal was, though really she shouldn’t have been surprised. The Dupain-Chengs were famous pastry chefs after all, she just hadn’t expected them to be so good at cooking. Nonetheless, dinner was fantastic, and her mother had even complimented Mrs. Dupain-Cheng on her cooking, causing an adorable blush on the woman’s face as she thanked her. 

“I have a few questions if I may,” Her mother said after wiping her mouth of broth, setting her napkin down on the table.

“Of course! Anything to put your mind at ease,” Mr. Dupain-Cheng replied with a warm smile. 

“Will you both be home during the time that my daughter is here?”

Both parents quickly agreed that they would, even telling her that they planned on being awake before the girls awoke and preparing them breakfast. 

“If anything goes wrong, can i trust you both to take responsibility and tell me immediately.” Mrs. Dupain-Cheng had taken her phone out and quickly traded numbers, as did her husband. “I’m afraid I have an early appointment that morning, would Kagami be able to stay here until after noon?” At that, Marinette had flashed an excited grin at Kagami, and sh ecouldnt help but share her excitement, smiling back at her.

After several more questions, her mother was satisfied, and gave her blessing for the sleepover. They left after about half an hour of light conversation, Kagami carrying a box of cupcakes to the car that they’d been gifted. 

Before she even shut the car door she felt her phone buzz in her skirt pocket, and she chuckled, pulling it out to see Marinette’s message.

**M: ** _ I CAN’T BELIEVE SHE SAID YES!!!!! Oh i’m so excited! Did that go well? Cause i think it did, but i’m not too sure._

It took all of her self control not to snicker, and she glanced out the window as they drove out, seeing Marinette helping clean up with her parents, phone in hand. 

**K: ** _ It went well yes. I’m so surprised, i didn’t expect mother to warm up to them so quickly. _

**M: ** _ Really? I’m just glad she liked dinner. Maman won’t stop talking about it! She was so worried that it wouldn’t taste right, it was her first time making it!_

Kagami’s eyes widened at that, and she quickly typed her response. _That was the first try? It’s the best I’ve had in france! _Of course there were restaurants in Japan that were better, but it was only expected. After all, they cooked it every day, but for the first time, it truly was impressive.

**M: ** _ I wish i could tell you how happy you just made maman-oh now she’s crying. She’s really really happy rn ^^_

Kagami smiled at that, glad that she could make Marinette’s mom happy. She couldn’t wait for the sleepover, only two days away. 

**K: ** _So then, shall we start planning what to do for the sleepover?_

**M: ** _ Oh i’m way ahead of you Kagami ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for clicking on and reading my fic! I suddenly had the urge to write Kagaminette friendship today, and i hope you all liked the first chapter! There are at least two more chapters im gonna write. I was way too excited to wait until all of the chapters were done to post it.let me know if theres anything you want to see in the sleepover! Also be sure to comment what you think they'd do during a sleepover! I have a few ideas, but i really do wanna hear your guy's ideas!   
Thank you! And see you in the next chapter!


End file.
